gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
/Revising/
http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Rhetoric_and_Composition/Revising Overview of Revising When you edit a piece of writing, you are deciding what you'd like to change about it. When you actually make those changes, you are revising. You can see how closely the editing and revising processes are linked--if you're doing your own editing and revising, then you may wonder why we even bother to call them by different names. However, in the publishing world, the editor performs a task that is a very different task from the writer's. The editor only suggests changes. It's up to the writer to decide what to make of them. By no means is this always a peaceful process. Writers will sometimes argue incessantly with editors, and vice versa. After all, it's the writer's name that will go out on the article, therefore the writers are the ones at stake in ensuring that it won't change so much that it no longer reflects the writer's views. Even writers who heartily agree with their editor's suggestions may discover that the revised version is much worse than the original. This can occur for many reasons, but seldom to writers who really understand the revising process and know how to avoid its dangers. This chapter is meant to provide sound advice about the revising process. We'll talk about how to get the most out of your editor's suggestions and how to avoid introducing new errors into your work. Differences Between Revising, Editing, and Proofreading It is important to note that revising, editing and proofreading are very different processes. Revising *Usually done with the first draft *Focus of revision is on the big issues: **Audience **Organization **Content **Gaps and omissions in information, argument or purpose **Issues affecting the entire paper Editing *Usually concerns the middle drafts *Focuses on more technical issues such as: **Language use **Word choice **Transition usage **Brevity and wordiness **Solid introductions and conclusions **Grammar and mechanics Proofreading *Reserved for the final draft *Focuses solely on the mechanics **Spelling **Punctuation **Format **Usage **Typographical errors **Inconsistencies A Change for the Better Before you complete your writing, or even come close, examine the thoughts you have conveyed on paper. Ask yourself if your sentences, paragraphs, transitions, and overall content flow smoothly throughout the whole paper. If you find that there are some things that need to be changed throughout the creation of the piece, here are some helpful hints: * Arrange and re-arrange your sentences and paragraphs. Look at what you've already written. Decide if there is a better way to say what you need to say. Try re-writing your sentences on a different piece of paper. If you are using Microsoft Word or another word processor, move your sentences around by using the copy and paste tools. * Be your own critic. You are obviously your own best critic, so take advantage of that. When writing, most people do not (and should not) turn in their first drafts. So take advantage of your first, second, and third drafts to write your opinions in the margins. Highlight the things you really like, and circle the things you would like to change. Step outside of yourself; read your paper from a different perspective. * Understand that revising your paper should not be the last thing you do--the revision process should be ongoing throughout the creation of a document. *After writing a document, read and re-read it (proofread) The first read-through is to consider overall meaning and clarity: concentrate on the message of the paper and whether it has been expressed clearly. The second read-through is for organization, logical development, and correctness. When using a word processor, three tools are available to help generate ideas and point out errors: the spell-checker, grammar-checker, and thesaurus. However, a writer should not rely solely on these tools, because they are not always accurate. Basically, there are three main things a writer should do while drafting written work: * Let it sit - taking a break and looking at it later will help you see it from the point of view of the audience. A good rule of thumb is to wait at least a day before revising. * Read it out loud - listen for awkward phrasing, missing information, weak points, and illogical reasoning. * Use checklists - use other writing books or papers you have previously written to decide what you need to work on as a writer. For example, look at what past professors have told you about your previous papers. After doing all this by yourself, seek help from others. First, find an individual who knows about the assignment, your intended audience, and the purpose of the essay. Then, share it with someone who fits the description of the audience for whom the document is intended. Ask your readers if everything was clear and easily understood, if phrases were worded correctly, if the document followed a logical order, etc. If you have other specific concerns--Is the second example effective? Does my conclusion work?--ask your readers to direct their attention to those issues. One technique you may want to consider while revising your work is to put yourself in the shoes of your reader. Look at your work through their eyes. Did you introduce your topic and then get into the focus of the information or did you just jump intuitively? Does the last sentence of the paragraph conclude that section? If not, does it need to? Does your writing flow or are you jumping around from topic to topic? Does it sound coherent and make sense? What kind of tone are you setting? Is it confrontational? Educational? Humorous? Keep in mind that, while you may know something about a topic and write about it with supported research, your audience may be new to the topic. Being specific in your writing helps clarify your message to audiences. Do not assume that your audience already knows what you know. Another good revision strategy is to simply make a promise to yourself that you are going to cut 20 percent of what you have written. Look hard at each word, each phrase, and each sentence. Does each and every one make the cut? Does each sentence in a paragraph relate to the main idea? If you're like most people, you'll find that you are often more repetitive than you realize. Pruning the excess verbiage will result in leaner, tighter, and more forceful writing. E.B. White had a mantra: "Omit needless words. Omit needless words. Omit needless words." It's good advice. After all of this is done, you will want to check it one more time. You may find that you strayed from your original topic or had other ideas pop into your head that you want to incorporate into your paper. Adding text and deleting text are acceptable forms of revision. But be sure to review after every modification. Keeping the scope of your topic fairly narrow and specific can help keep your message straightforward and precise rather than vague and wordy. Before and After Revision Examples Example Before Revision Example After Revision Notes With only a few changes made, notice how much nicer the Example After Revision reads than the Example Before Revision. # The order of a few paragraphs was re-arranged. Notice how the focus changes from the perspective of the past to the present. It immediately centers and controls what the author wants the reader to "see" in the piece. This is important in every paper, as it sets the tone for the rest of the text. Also, notice the way the author repeats the words "Pete and I" to keep the reader on track. # Punctuation was included inside of quotation marks rather than outside quotation marks. This makes for easier reading and tells your reader/professor that you are conscious of the proper technique when quoting, and keeps clarity of the speaker consistent. # "6" was changed to "six." Be aware of numbers in your writing. Generally, spelling the number out is preferable to using the numeral. It's kinder to the writer's eyes. If you have a large number,like 2,456,324, then use that number instead of spelling it out. Common sense comes in handy here. # Some material was added to the Example After Revision for clarity. Anytime you believe something can be added or taken away to provide your reader with a better idea of your meaning or thought process, do so. Clarity is extremely important when writing a paper because you want your reader to understand why you wrote what you wrote and where you're going at all times. If your reader becomes confused at any point during the paper, it affects the effectiveness of it. Do your best to guide your reader, so there will be little to no re-reading and hopefully, a grade to reflect this. External Links * 18 Revising Tips * Revision Checklist * Paradigm Online Writing Assistant Revision. * Revision: From First to Final Draft